Time Manipulation
The ability to manipulate time. Also Called * Chrono Control/Force * Chronokinesis * Fourth Dimension Manipulation * Temporal Control/Manipulation * Time/Temporal Control/Warping Capabilities The user can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. The range of area affected is proportional to the mastery of the user, with top levels can affect the entire space and time continuum. Since "time" exists and flows within "space", the two are interrelated, and by manipulating time, one is basically distorting space proportionally. The effects of this relative distortion can vary, such as controlling time of a mere object or person may not affect the space they reside in, but to twist the time-stream of a region of space can cause the area itself to warp. Due to time existing in one space, manipulating it cannot affect another dimension. Applications * Accelerate, slow and/or stop time to others while being able to move freely. ** Appearance of Enhanced Reflexes and Enhanced Speed ** Flash-Forward ** Temporal Looping *** Loop the time to gain Infinite Supply. ** Temporal Rewind to reverse the effects of recent events: *** Repair damaged objects. *** Replay Effect *** Resurrect the dead. *** Temporal Healing *** Temporal Inversion *** Temporal Reload *** Temporal Restarting *** Time Frame Creation ** Time Travel *** Remote Time Travel * Accelerated Probability * Age Manipulation of both living beings and objects: ** Move the effects of time elsewhere. ** Slow or stop effects of time. ** Reduce things to dust. ** Time Theft * Parachronal Cognition * Perceive both past and future. ** Alternate Future Display ** Chrono Vision ** Omnichronal Perception ** Temporal Awareness ** Perceive the history of objects. * Temporal Cognition * Temporal Duplication * Temporal Erasure * Temporal Intuition * Temporal Isolation * Temporal Matter Selection * Temporal Phase Manipulation * Temporal Protection * Temporal Trapping * Time Attacks * Time Compression ** Chronokinetic Constructs * Time Energy Manipulation * Time Generation * Time Portal Creation ** Time-Window Alteration * Timestream Shift Techniques * Chronokinetic Combat * Inevitable Event Creation * Temporal Empowerment * Temporal Messaging * Temporal Slicing * Time Perception Manipulation * Time Physiology * Timestorm Creation Variations * Event Manipulation - manipulating time through the use of events that effect time. * Time Embodiment * Time Magic Associations * Alternate Timeline Creation * Clock Manipulation * Cosmic Water Manipulation (Time is said to flow like water) * Existence Manipulation * Future-Probability Cognition * Event Recreation * Lifespan Manipulation - control how long one's life lasts. * Memory Manipulation - Memories are made as time passes on * Meta Time Manipulation * Nigh Omniscience * Paradox Inducement - temporal paradoxes * Season Manipulation * Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself outside space-time continuum. * Temporal Displacement * Temporal Guardianship * Temporal Lordship * Temporal Monster Physiology * Temporal Presence * User who can also use Spatial Manipulation are able to learn Space-Time Manipulation. Limitations * May be able to affect only themselves. * May have limited ability in both the length of time and area they can affect. * Users of Spatial-Temporal Lock and Temporal Lock are immune to this power. Known Users See Also: Time Master. Folklore/Mythology TV Series/Films Video Games Known Objects Known Locations * Faerie (The Shadowhunter Chronicles); time passes differently than Earth, sometimes faster and sometimes slower * Hell (American Horror Story: Coven); time passes faster than on earth Gallery Manga/Anime Sailor_Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto (Sailor Moon) via Gates of Time. Takatsu_Aoba_Time.PNG|Takatasu Aoba (Code: Breaker) can manipulate time of any object she touches. Hit_Time-Skip.png|Hit (Dragon Ball Super) using his signature technique, the Time-Skip. Dal9 4 2.jpg|Tokisaki Kurumi (Date A Live) has immense time based abilities... Kurumi_time_healing.gif|...including rewinding... Kurumi_time_freeze.gif|... and freezing time... Kurumi vs Bandersnatch.gif|...creating time clones... Date-A-Live-II-Episode-8 41625.jpg|...or absorbing people's lifespan to increase her own. Video Games File:Atheon.jpeg|Atheon (Destiny) like all vex can control time, but for it, it can open up timestreams and fling Guardians to the past or the future. File:Link_and_the_Rod_of_Seasons.png|By swinging the Rod of Seasons, Link can change the time of the season. File:Link_and_the_Harp_of_Ages.png|By playing the Harp of Ages, Link can warp through time. Phantomsword.jpg|Made from the Phantom Hourglass and Pure Metals, the Phantom Sword (Legend of Zelda:Phantom Hourglass) has some time-related protection. Dialga_Roar_of_Time.png|Dialga's (Pokemon) Roar of Time technique can distort time to its likings. 18L27e675.png|The seven Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) can induce Chaos Control, which can control time. Chaos_Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. SONIC LOST WORLD E3 FINAL COLOURS SONIC.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Silver02.png|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Mephiles the DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can manipulate time. Solaris Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) is the Sun God of time. Time-eater-sonic-generations.png|Time Eater's (Sonic the Hedgehog) "Time Holes" is one of the many examples of its control over time. Sakuya.png|Sakuya Izayoi slows or stops time for a number of her spellcards. Chronos H.png|Chronos (Valkyrie Crusade) the goddess of time. Gaap H.png|Gaap (Valkyrie Crusade) Chronomancer H.png|Chronomancer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage that manipulates the space-time and all things related it. Time_Mage_Perse_H.png|Perse (Valkyrie Crusade) is an time mage. Life-Is-Strange-11ago2014-1.jpg|Max Caulfield (Life is Strange) rewind time to save her friend Chloe Price from getting shot in the bathroom. Aeon.png|Aeon (Castlevania: Judgment) Comics The master eletric manlip.jpg|The Master (Doctor Who) via TARDIS. 251px-Versions of the Doctor.jpg|The Doctors over the years (Doctor Who) The_flash_comic_book_image__4_.jpg|The Flash (DC Comics) Scarlet-witch-20050620002713404 640w.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) Infinity Head.jpg|Infinity (Marvel) Tumblr ktmotjA4Nl1qz4vt0o5 500.jpg|Eternity (Marvel) LivingTribunal02.jpg|The Living Tribunal (Marvel) Infinity Gems.jpg|The Infinity Gems (Marvel) Kismet_001.jpg|Kismet (DC) time stop.gif|Aradia Megido (Homestuck) stopping time around an attacking enemy TV Series Hiro Time Travel Heroes.jpg|Hiro Nakurama (Heroes) Illyria Time.png|Illyria (Angel) alters the flow of time. Leopower.jpg|Leo (Los Protegidos) can control the time of many different ways Tempus_infobox.jpg|Tempus (Charmed) the Sorcerer of Time char_beetle.jpg|Time Beetles (Doctor Who) as members of the trickster's brigade, could manipulate the way a person's life could have been led. Cartoons File:Eon.jpg|Eon (Ben 10) File:Professor_Paradox_Trapped_Outside_Time.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) File:Alien_X.jpeg|Alien X (Ben 10) Mask of Time.jpg|Vakama (BIONICLE) using the Mask of Time. Krux Time Rewind.gif|Krux (LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu) rewinding Time. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Temporal Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Infinite Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries